Shuukai
by asaiasai
Summary: Pertemuan dengan seseorang adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting, karena itu jangan kau lupakan hari dimana kita bertemu dan mengucap janji bersama. Set diambil dari Fade to Black, First fic in Bleach Fandom, Plz support me!


_My First Fanfic in Bleach Fandom? Udah lama pengen bikin tapi gatau mau bikin apaan haha~ soalnya udah lama brenti baca manganya, tapi kemaren baru nonton Fade to Black jadi ada ide XD jadi ini fanfic juga tentang Fade to Black, hehe maklum otak Bleach-nya udah lama ga diasah.. XD *Dibacok reader*_

_ Kalo ada yang baca saya minta petunjuk ya, karena saya baru di fandom ini XD *Dibakar kebanyakan ngomong*_

_ Sebelumnya.. maaf kalo alurnya kacau ya.. _

_ ---_

"Ada apa Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo pada sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang berbelanja. Biasanya mereka pulang lewat jalan lain, tapi karena ada kecelakaan, mereka terpaksa memutar lewat jalan yang lebih jauh. Jalan yang mereka lewati ini cukup dekat dengan pinggiran kota, itu sebabnya daerah ini dipenuhi dengan perbukitan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok." Rukia memandang pilu kuil yang ada diatas bukit itu. Entah kenapa rasanya ia pernah ada di kuil itu sebelumnya. Bukan, tepatnya adalah Rukia pernah merasa ada di tempat yang mirip dengan kuil itu. Tempat dimana suatu kejadian terjadi. Kejadian lama yang entah kapan sudah mengabur dalam ingatannya.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita Pulang! Nanti dimarahi Yuzu loh.." Saran Ichigo.

"Eh? Baiklah.." Rukia pun mengambil langkah pulang, tapi tepat di langkah pertamanya, ada suatu sensasi yang memasuki kepalanya. Sensasi yang terasa Nostalgik dan mencekam. Rasa takut dan tegang sekaligus kebahagiaan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Rukia?"

Rukia menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya. Suara-suara berisik mulai memasuki sela-sela telinganya yang sensitif. Dengan sigap ia langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Namun tak ada gunanya, suara itu tidak berhenti, berkurang pun tidak. Suara itu seperti keluar dari kepalanya sendiri.

Rukia tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ia berteriak kesakitan. Telinganya terasa tercabik oleh bilah pedang yang tajam. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan segalanya memudar. Lenyap seperti mati.

"Rukia!!"

Hanya itu suara yang dapat didengar Rukia sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Suara Ichigo yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Ichigo.."

---

"Rukia! Lari!" Teriak Renji keras-keras sambil melempar seonggok daging sapi yang sangat jarang ditemukan di distrik 78.

"Osh!" Tanggap Rukia sembari menangkap daging yang dilempar Renji dengan taruhan nyawanya. Karena setelah itu, sahabatnya yang berambut merah itu tertangkap oleh sang pedagang Daging. "Kita ketemu ditempat biasa ya Renji!"

"Jangan sampai tertangkap!"

Rukia hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum, kemudian menghilang dengan lincahnya. Ia menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil di distrik itu dengan hati-hati, bahkan sangat hati-hati hingga tidak ada seekor nyamuk pun yang tahu bahwa ada seorang gadis kecil yang melewati nadi-nadi distrik 78 dengan membawa daging curian.

Rukia melewati pasar-pasar kecil, perumahan kumuh hingga sungai kotor yang tidak mengalir. Tapi ia belum mencapai tujuannya yang sebenarnya, kuil_ Shuukai_. Kuil megah yang sudah terbengkalai ratusan tahun. Namun ornament-ornamen sucinya masih terpasang dengan rapi. Patung-patung dewa pun masih berada pada tempatnya, sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat mencurinya.

"Cih, sepertinya Renji belum datang.." Rukia kelelahan sehabis memutar cukup jauh dari jalan utama. Perjanjiannya dengan Renji memang begitu. Jika sudah dapat barang, Rukia harus kabur menuju kuil Shuukai dengan memutar melewati jalan yang paling jauh, agar tidak mudah dikejar. Kemudian, Renji yang lolos kemudian akan datang menyusul melewati jalan utama. Sehingga mereka akan tiba di waktu yang sama, dan resiko tertangkap pun akan berkurang.

Sialnya, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Udara pun mendingin dan petir menyambar dengan seenaknya. Rukia pun masuk ke dalam gerbang kuil yang beratap.

Ia pun merebahkan dirinya di patung rubah yang ada di gerbang kuil itu. Ia tertidur sejenak, sampai kemudian ada suara tangis yang menggema di telinganya. Ia pun terbangun dengan sigap, tadinya ia kira itu suara orang yang mengejarnya. Tapi rupanya, itu adalah suara anak kecil.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Rukia setengah khawatir. Sumber suara itu berasal dari balik kotak amal kuil. Maka Rukia mendekatinya dengan perlahan sambil mengambil ancang-ancang jika suara itu adalah tipuan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Lapar.." Suara tangis itu makin kencang hingga membuat bulu kuduk Rukia merinding. Ia memang pernah mendengar rumor bahwa ada Hollow yang berwujud anak kecil kelaparan disekitar sini, jangan-jangan ini adalah salah satunya.

"Halo? Siapa disana?" Tanya Rukia sekali lagi. Kali ini tangisan itu berhenti.

"Siapa?" Tanya suara itu.

Rukia tidak menjawab, kakinya gemetar dan wajahnya pucat. Ia benar-benar takut kalau misalnya itu adalah Hollow, ia tidak akan sanggup melawannya.

"Apa kau punya makanan?" Pemilik suara itu pun memperlihatkan wujudnya. Ia adalah seorang anak perempuan biasa berambut pirang kemerahan. Tapi ternyata tidak hanya anak itu saja, rupanya masih ada anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil berambut biru yang bersembunyi disana. Rukia sedikit lega akan hal ini. Setidaknya mereka bukan Hollow.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Rukia tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anak perempuan itu terlebih dahulu. "Cepat sana pulang ke rumah kalian!"

"Kami tidak punya rumah." Ujar sang anak laki-laki itu.

"Dan kami belum makan lebih dari dua hari." Tambah anak perempuan yang sepertinya adalah kakak sang anak laki-laki. Kedua saudara itu menatap lapar daging yang dibawa Rukia.

"Ka..Kalian tidak akan mati kalau pun tidak makan tahu!" Bentak Rukia kesal, ia sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya ketika ia harus mencuri sesuatu, mana mungkin dengan mudah ia sumbangkan kepada anak yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Tapi kedua anak itu tetap memandangi daging itu dengan berharap, akhirnya Rukia mengalah, biarlah ia dimarahi Renji sekali-kali. "Ini, ambillah." Ucap Rukia sambil menyodorkan daging itu.

"Terima kasih!" Kedua anak itu langsung memakan daging itu dengan lahapnya, habis tidak tersisa. Ekspresi mereka ketika mendapat kebaikan Rukia sangatlah unik dan lucu, hingga membuat Rukia senyam-senyum sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia jadi membelai rambut kedua anak itu. Entah kenapa ia tidak tahan untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang meluap-luap itu.

"Nama Kakak siapa?" Tanya yang perempuan.

"Aku? Namaku Rukia. Kalian?"

Keduanya menggeleng pasti. "Kami tidak punya nama."

Rukia terkejut. Hidupnya memang cukup menyedihkan. Ia sebatang kara, hidup di daerah kumuh bahkan harus mencuri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Hidupnya buruk, tapi tidak seburuk anak-anak ini. Setidaknya ia masih punya nama.

"Baiklah, hujan sudah reda. Aku pulang dulu ya.." Rukia bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan kedua anak itu terduduk sendirian memandang punggung Rukia yang menjauhi mereka.

"Kak.." Panggil anak yang laki-laki. "Jangan pergi."

"Eh?" Rukia tersentak. Ia menengok ke belakang dengan bingung. Dilihatnya kedua anak itu menangis lagi, kali ini bukan karena kelaparan. Keduanya menangis kencang karena takut ditinggal oleh Rukia, orang pertama yang berbaik hati pada mereka.

"Kasihan ya kalian.." Rukia kembali dan memeluk kedua bersaudara itu dengan iba. Selama ini masih ada orang-orang yang bernasib lebih buruk darinya. Orang-orang yang bahkan tidak memiliki nama untuk dipanggil.

"Kak?" Sang anak perempuan kebingungan menghadapi sikap Rukia. Tapi ia tidak mencoba melepaskan dekapan Rukia yang hangat itu.

"Tenang saja, aku disini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Entah sejak kapan Rukia tidak dapat membendung tangisannya juga. Luapan emosi yang selama ini ditahannya entah kenapa keluar juga. Rasa sedihnya ketika ia sendirian. Pedihnya ketika ia harus berjalan di dunia yang mengerikan ini tanpa siapa pun yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran. Semua rasa lega yang ditahannya ketika ia bertemu dengan Renji. Semua perasaannya, yang entah sejak kapan tertutup oleh topeng 'baik-baik saja'.

Hatinya mencair, topengnya lepas. Hanya tangisan yang berbicara.

_Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian.._

_ Dibawah Kuil ini aku berjanji_

_ Homura.._

_ Shizuku.._

_ Rukia_

"Rukia?!"

"Ichigo?" samar-samar Rukia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo bertanya khawatir sambil memegangi tubuh Rukia yang beberapa saat lalu bagai tidak bernyawa. "Syukurlah, kukira kau sudah mati!"

"Ini dimana?"

"Masih di depan kuil." Jawab Ichigo tegas. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia terdiam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan cowok berambut oranye itu. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk sebuah pertanyaan 'Yang tadi itu apa?' . Rukia yakin tadi ia bermimpi sesuatu yang terasa sangat nyata. Tapi mimpi apa? Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Hanya rasa sedih yang berbekas. Entah bunga tidur apa yang membuat dirinya jadi melankolis begitu, tapi ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Rasa sedih itu terlalu nyata hingga ia tidak dapat membendungnya lebih lama lagi.

"Eeh? Kau kenapa Rukia?" Tana Ichigo bingung.

"Ichigo, aku ke kuil sebentar!" Rukia pun berlari dengan cepat ke arah kuil yang membuatnya _dejavu _tadi. Ratusan anak tangga yang berjejer disitu seakan hanya batu kerikil bagi Rukia, karena ia bisa melewatinya dengan cepat tanpa lelah.

Akhirnya Ia sampai di puncak kuil itu. Yang dilihatnya adalah dua kuil yang bersebelahan. Keduanya berbeda tapi seakan bersatu oleh suatu ikatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh siapa pun, kecuali Rukia sendiri. Walau pun ia sudah sampai di puncak, tapi ia tetap tidak ingat mimpi apa yang menghampirinya tadi.

"Rukia! Kau kenapa sih!" Teriak Ichigo yang mengejar temannya itu.

"Ichigo! Ini kuil apa?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Ichigo sebelumnya.

"Oh? Ini kuil kembar, Homura dan Shizuku." Balasnya.

Rukia terdiam. Lubuk hatinya bilang, ia harus ke Soul Society sekarang juga. Maka dengan gesit Rukia pergi menuruni kuil, meninggalkan Ichigo yang baru saja sampai di puncak. "Ichigo! Aku kembali ke Soul Society dulu!"

"Heee?? Rukia!! Oy!! Ampun.. masa' aku harus turun lagi?" Keluh Ichigo.

Rukia sadar bahwa ada suatu hal yang akan terjadi di Soul Society. Sesuatu yang akan menghubungkannya dengan memorinya yang telah lenyap. Memori penting yang akan menentukan masa depan Soul Society, juga dunia manusia.

Kepingan Memori yang mencairkan hatinya.

_Homura_

_ Shizuku_

_ Fade to Black_

_ Fin~_

_` SAYA TAU INI ANCUR AAAAA~~~ terakhir-terakhirnya kayak iklan wkwk.. XD_

_ Tapi reviewnya ditunggu ya~~_

_Oh iya Shuukai itu artinya PERTEMUAN_


End file.
